Mi sirvienta y mi amiga
by Richard Letters
Summary: Miku e Iku se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, Iku trabaja como su sirvienta, pero se debate el trabajo, la amistad y el amor cuando ambas muchachas se enamoran del mismo chico: Len Kagamine. ¿Quien obtendrá el amor del joven Kagamine? ¿Será Iku, sera Miku? Entren y descúbranlo.


**De vuelta a las andadas, les traigo otro fanfic que no recuerdo por qué se me ocurrió esta historia... me recuerda un tanto a un amiga jaja que mala memoria tengo. Iba a estar más largo pero me dio lala seguirle, de por si esto ya es bastante jeje. En fin, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Mi sirviente y mi amiga**

-¿Pero por qué?

-Debes empezar a hacerte valer por ti misma –Respondió el amo.

-Eso es injusto, pero ¿sabes?, bien por mi, así estarás solo con esa mujerzuela –Jamás vi a la joven Miku así de enfadada, hasta le dirigió una grosería a su padre y otro más fuerte a señorita al lado del amo.

-¡Mocosa impertinente! –La señorita iba a abofetearla de no ser por que tomé su mano en pleno aire, ella me miró con desprecio a lo que yo ni siquiera me inmuté.

-Mis órdenes son evitar que algo o alguien vaya a dañar a la joven Miku, solo su familia puede reprenderla y usted señorita, aún no es parte la familia del amo –Dije soltándole la mano, sabía que ya no haría nada así que no temí por la seguridad de la joven Miku. Ella me miró con gratitud a lo que yo solo respondí con una sonrisa discreta.

-Hija, se que estás enfadada, pero creo que es lo mejor…

-Ya, no digas nada –Cortó con fastidio mirando hacia otro lado. La tristeza estaba reflejada en sus ojos, pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, de no ser por que solo soy una simple sirvienta iría a abrazarla –Voy a hacer mis maletas –La joven Miku se fue, dejándonos al amo, a la señorita y a mi solos.

-Es una mala idea –Dijo el amo con pesadez, a lo que la señorita atinó a abrazarle por la espalda.

-Yo no lo creo, así sabrá que es ser independiente de sus padres.

-Solo tiene 16 años, lo entendería si tuviera 20, pero aún es una niña.

-Envía a alguien de la servidumbre entonces, alguien que pueda hacer de tutor, ¿Por qué no Kiyoteru? –Sugirió la señorita.

En lo personal esa sí es una mejor idea, el maestro Kiyoteru es una excelente opción para hacerse cargo de la joven Miku. Iba a decirle al amo que aceptara la sugerencia, pero el se adelantó diciendo otra cosa…

-No, creo que Iku haría un excelente trabajo.

-¿Qué yo qué? –No pude evitar reprimir el impulso de decir eso, realmente no esperaba que el amo pensara en mi como una opción.

-Si, tu Iku, tú eres la más cercana a Miku desde que eran niñas y también eres mi sirvienta más fiel. Se que podrás hacer un excelente trabajo, incluso mejor que Kiyoteru.

-Como usted lo ordene, amo, entonces iré a preparar mis cosas para partir –Hice una reverencia y salí del estudio donde el amo solía encerrarse a trabajar, lo escuché decir que una limosina nos estaría esperando en la entrada de la mansión en tres horas.

Apenas entré a mi habitación, me tendí en la cama y abracé mi almohada con forma de cebolla, estaba feliz y no era para menos, Miku y yo solíamos jugar de pequeñas, en ese entonces solo era su dama de compañía, pero por una razón u otra terminé convirtiéndome en la sirvienta personal del amo. Aquel día me sentí muy triste, rara vez podía ver y hablar con Miku, una nueva niña era la dama de compañía de ella, no la recuerdo mucho además de ese extraño cabello rosado que juraba era natural.

Aún perdida en mis pensamientos, de forma maquinal guardé toda la ropa que tenía en una maleta, de hecho, después de haber terminado de meter algunas cosas en mi mochila caí en cuenta de que únicamente tenía como prendas el uniforme de sirvienta con el que siempre debía vestir dentro de la mansión Hatsune. Espero que a la joven Miku no le moleste si pido que me venda algunas ropas suyas… no, eso sería una completa descortesía, yo, una sirvienta, no puedo pedir semejante cosa a la joven Miku, pero también tengo la curiosidad de saber como me vería con una falda ó un vestido de noche ó un uniforme de colegiala.

-Iku, ¿se puede pasar? –Alguien llamó a mi puerta, al instante reconocí que se trataba de Meiko, una de las cocineras de la mansión.

-Pase –La muchacha entró a mi cuarto rápidamente, se recargó contra la puerta y tenía la respiración muy acelerada. Que extraño, ella no es de las que se ponen nerviosas por nada -¿Ocurre algo? –Me dirigió una mirada de súplica, algo estaba pasando y claro que quería saber.

-Ayúdame a escapar.

-… ¡¿Eh? –Meiko llegó hacia mí y me tapó la boca para evitar que pegara un grito. Le indiqué con la mano que me estaba privando de aire.

-Disculpa, pero no quiero que nadie se entere –Meiko soltó el agarre y se tendió a mi lado en la cama –Es que ya estoy harta de esa mujerzuela, ¡no le gusta nada de lo que cocinamos y el pobre de Kaito está que para qué te cuento!

-¿Kaito? –El chef principal –Pero si él fue cocinero y chef en casi toda Europa, ¿Cómo no puede gustarle a la señorita…?

-Ni siquiera menciones su nombre, es una mujerzuela, solo eso –Cortó Meiko con fastidio –Pobre Kaito, nunca se había sentido tan insultado, la gota que derramó el vaso fue esta mañana –La miré como pidiendo que me contara todo –Esa tipa se atrevió a decir que el Postre Maestro no estaba tan rico como le había dicho el amo.

Craso error, entiendo a Kaito, de todo lo que el prepara el Postre Maestro era su especialidad. Pareciera no ser la gran cosa, todos siempre tienen esa impresión cuando ven aquel deleite de paladar escondido sobre sus mesas, pues era helado de chocolate con menta, cubierta de chocolate derretido y una cereza en la cima de la pequeña montaña de aquel frío y delicioso dulce. Kaito solo lo preparaba en ocasiones especiales, como el cumpleaños de los empleados, del amo, de la joven Miku y ahora que se anunció el compromiso entre el amo y la mujerzuela… debo dejar de juntarme un poco con Meiko.

-¿Y que harás?

-Escapar, ¿no es obvio?, Kaito y yo –Respondió con una sonrisa soñadora –Viviremos lejos en una casa en el campo, donde abriremos nuestro propio restaurante, será pequeño pero podremos subsistir bien.

-¿Y quien se hará cargo de la cocina?

-Gumi podrá con la presión, además es la segunda al mando por así decirlo.

-Tienes razón –Dije recordando a esa muchachita de cabello verdusco, tendrá mi misma edad, pero es muy talentosa a la hora de freír o preparar alimentos.

-Entonces, ¿ayudarás?

Lo medité un poco antes de responderle, si le quería ayudarle a escapar debía pensar en una forma, ahora entiendo por que vino a pedir auxilio. Es bien sabido por la servidumbre que mis planes siempre funcionan, la prueba de ello es que convencí al amo de que la hermanita del maestro Kiyoteru se quedará a vivir en la mansión, conseguí que una adolescente de 16 años fuera segunda al mando en la cocina, ayudé a unir en relación a Kaito y Meiko, logré que el amo diera vacaciones prolongadas a las sirvientes y un mejor trato a los mayordomos.

-Tengo una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días León –Saludé al chofer que nos esperaba en la entrada, él hizo un gesto con la cara devolviéndome el saludo.

-Iku, ¿vienes a despedirme? –Preguntó la joven Miku con tristeza y bajando la mirada.

-No, yo iré con usted –Apenas terminé de formular la frase cuando ella me abrazó, la sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo en sus ojos, como añoraba volver a verla así de contenta –Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –Dije cordialmente, León le abrió la puerta y ella entró -¡Oh, pero que descuido! ¿Podrían esperarme, olvidé mi cepillo de dientes? –Solo escuché a Miku reír juguetonamente por mi "torpeza", León cerró la puerta de la limo y entró al asiento del piloto.

Ya había hablado con León acerca del plan que tenía entre manos y él aceptó gustosamente. Quedamos en que él dejaría la cajuela levemente abierta y distraería a la joven Miku mientras yo escondía a Kaito y Meiko en el maletero, tratando de que estuvieran cómodos y no fueran molestados por nuestras maletas. El plan era simple, según lo que recuerdo que mencionó el amo, tendríamos que ir al aeropuerto donde un avión privado nos estaría esperando, memoricé la ruta que llevaríamos para llegar, vi que habían cuatro semáforos en todo el trayecto así que calculé la velocidad a la que deberíamos ir para que el tercer semáforo nos detuviera en rojo, ahí Kaito y Meiko saldrían de la cajuela y tomarían un taxi que los llevara a su incierto destino.

-Tardaste –Me dijo la joven Miku sonriendo.

-Lo siento, solo revisaba si no se me había olvidado algo –Mentí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Que tengan un buen viaje –Nos deseó León despidiéndonos. De la joven Miku se despidió con un abrazo y conmigo con un beso en la mejilla, yo estaba muy colorada luego de eso y Miku no hizo más que darme de codazos insinuando cosas que no eran.

El vuelo duró dos horas, fuimos hacia el norte y empezaba a sentir el frío, pero no tanto como la joven Miku. Era de esperarse, supongo, siempre usaba ropa ligera y el aire acondicionado no servía de mucho, digo ¿a quien se le ocurre instalar eso cuando nuestro destino es una región helada? Sería verano ahora, pero incluso con mi uniforme las piernas me tiritaban un poco.

Al bajar alguien más nos esperaba, un hombre al que no recuerdo haber visto antes, tenía el cabello plateado y un cigarrillo adornaba su boca, esa cara de despreocupado y de delincuente no me hizo confiar mucho en él. Afortunadamente no nos dirigió palabra alguna y solo se limitó a llevarnos hacia nuestro destino, una gran casa de dos pisos estilo occidental.

-Si necesitan alguna otra cosa no duden en llamarme, estoy a sus servicios –Dijo sin siquiera dirigirnos una mirada, estaba más entretenido viendo su reloj de mano –El teléfono de mi celular está anotado en el refrigerador.

-Muchas gracias, joven…

-Dell, me llamo Dell Honne –Dio una calada a su cigarro y desapareció mas tarde por la calle.

-Bueno, estamos solas a partir de ahora –Miku sonrió con tristeza, pero le tomé de la mano para darle a entender que no estaba sola, así que ambas entramos a la casa.

Lo primero que hicimos fue revisar el número de Dell, iba a anotarlo yo cuando vi que en la pantalla de mi celular estaba el típico letrero de "Nuevo mensaje recibido", era de Meiko quien me agradecía por todo lo que pasamos. No pude evitar suprimir una sonrisa en nombre de su felicidad. Suspiré satisfecha y agregué a Dell como contacto. Después cada quien buscó una habitación donde quedarse, la casa contaba con cuatro recámaras, pero decidí quedarme en la que estaba frente a la de Miku, así sería más fácil para mi el poder ayudarla y servirle en lo que necesitara, después de todo ese era el trabajo que me encargó el amo.

Acomodé rápidamente mi cuarto, no tenía muchas cosas así que terminé en menos de 10 minutos en poner todo en su lugar, por lo que fui al cuarto de Miku no sin antes llamar a la puerta.

-¿Quiere que le ayude en algo, joven Miku?

-Deja esas formalidades –Respondió ella acostada en la cama –Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar normalmente.

-Sería una falta de respeto hacia su persona, joven Miku.

-Como quieras –Bufó a modo de broma -¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?, es temprano aún y todavía no tengo hambre.

-¿Qué sugiere usted?

Miku llevó un dedo a su boca, pensando –Somos nuevas por aquí, no conocemos a nadie…

-De hecho, yo conozco a alguien que vive cerca de aquí –Dije tratando de no haber sonado imprudente por haberla cortado.

-¡Perfecto, podemos pedirle que nos diga donde está el centro comercial!

Me animó a llamarlo, preguntando si era un chico o una chica, que edad tenía, si era guapo aunque realmente yo no recuerde mucho, mi memoria era mala para reconocer y recordar personas, de puro milagro pude hacer una excepción con él. Tomé mi celular y busqué su número, no tardó más de dos segundos en contestar.

-¿Bueno?

-Hola, Gakupo, ¿cómo has estado?

-¡Iku!, que alegría oír tu voz, dime ¿y ese milagro que hayas llamado?

-Pues, estoy en la ciudad…

-¿De vacaciones?

-No, más bien de…

-¿Turista en tu propio pueblo?

-Gakupo no bromees –Reí y por un instante me olvidé de que la joven Miku estaba a mi lado –Sabes que yo no nací aquí, solo llamé porque ando un poco despistada y quisiera saber si puedes darnos la dirección de algún lugar a donde podríamos ir.

-¿Nos? ¿Mos? ¿Vienes acompañada?

-Si, una amiga y yo quedamos a vivir aquí, por eso, ella no conoce esta ciudad y yo olvidé algunas cosas, ¿te molestaría ser nuestro guía el día de hoy?

-En lo absoluto –Respondió alegre del otro lado de la línea -¿Recuerdas la pizzería donde solíamos pasar el rato? –Yo asentí –En ese lugar en media hora, estaré esperando y no lleguen tarde –Gakupo colgó.

-Ya tenemos a donde ir –Anuncié y en media hora estuvimos preparadas. De camino a la pizzería Miku no paraba de preguntarme si "ese tal Gakupo" era un chico que a mi me gustara, yo negué todas y cada una de las insinuaciones que ella hacía, pero era tan cabeza dura… perdón, tan obstinada en sus ideas que fue imposible hacerla desistir de que a mi me gustaba Gakupo.

-¡Iku! –Alguien gritó atrás de mi y yo di un respingo del susto, la joven Miku tomó al sujeto del brazo y lo derribó.

-¡Gakupo! –Grité al darme cuenta de que era él a quien Miku mandó al suelo. Me agaché cerca de él y lo ayudé a levantarse –Perdona eso.

-No hay problema –Se sobó la espalda –Pero no esperaba que una preciosura como usted fuera tan fuerte –Dijo tomando ambas manos de la joven Miku y sonriéndole dulcemente. Gakupo podía llegar a ser todo un Casanova si se lo proponía.

-Me siento alagada –Al parecer la joven Miku era inmune a sus encantos, pues desvió la mirada a un cachorro que pasaba por ahí junto con su dueña

-Bueno, ¿no piensas presentarme?

-Lo siento. Joven Miku, él es Gakupo Kamui, un gran amigo mío. Gakupo, ella es la joven Miku Hatsune –Los presenté a lo que Gakupo volvió a tomar la mano de la joven Miku y la besó.

-Que honor tenerla enfrente mio.

-Como usted diga –Miku se me acercó y me susurró al oído –Es muy apuesto, que suerte tienes Iku –Yo me sonrojé e intenté negar esa clase de relación por enésima vez.

-Bueno, ¿qué les gustaría visitar primero? –Preguntó Gakupo posándose a mi lado.

-Un cine estaría bien para mi, hace tanto que no veo una película –La joven Miku estiró los brazos tratando de esa manera quitarse el cansancio que había causado el viaje y la mudanza.

-Pues síganme, yo conozco un buen lugar –Nuestro guía apenas dio unos pasos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar –¿Bueno? –Dijo descolgando el teléfono –Si… oh, que lío… bueno, si, supongo… adiós –La cara que nos dedicó era de arrepentimiento –Me llamaron del trabajo, uno de mis compañeros se fracturó la pierna y tengo que suplantarlo.

-Bueno, si es algo que no tiene remedio, está bien.

-¿Podrán seguir sin mi?

-Claro, solo dime donde queda el cine y nosotros llegaremos ahí –Gakupo dudó un poco, él veía tan bien como yo que la joven Miku tenía una cara de suma inocencia, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella si no estaba acompañada.

-Sigan derecho dos cuadras, luego doblen a la izquierda y tomen el camión que diga "ruta 15", ese los dejará en la entrada del centro comercial.

-Gracias, espero verlo pronto, Gakupo.

-Igualmente lo deseo yo, señorita Miku –Besó el dorso de su mano y a mi me abrazó –También espero verte de nuevo, Iku –Yo solo le regalé una sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que a partir de ahora lo frecuentaríamos bastante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seguimos las indicaciones que nos dio Gakupo, tardamos un pequeño rato porque sin querer tomamos el camión equivocado, pero logramos nuestro cometido y al parecer la joven Miku se divirtió al momento de perdernos.

Llegamos a una plaza comercial realmente enorme, podría atreverme a decir que eran cerca de cuatro hectáreas de consumismo desenfrenado. Gracias al cielo que a la entrada había un mapa que mostraba las áreas del lugar, había muchas tiendas de ropa y zapatos, en menor medida puestos de comida, luego seguían las zonas de entretenimiento, videojuegos y cosas así. Me sorprendió un poco que en toda la plaza solo hubiera un cine, por lo que tal vez sería problemático comprar las entradas y los bocadillos para la función.

Suspiré derrotada, también sabía que antes que nada a la joven Miku se le ocurriría ir primero a las tiendas de moda y zapaterías antes de pensar en que película podríamos ver. Solo estuvimos mironeando, suerte que había dejado la tarjeta de crédito y el efectivo de la joven en casa o de lo contrario yo estaría cargando alrededor de diez bolsas en estos momentos.

-Joven Miku –Ahora nos habíamos detenido en una tienda de helados. Por un momento me pareció ver que Gakupo era quien nos atendía hasta que noté que en realidad se trataba de una chica.

-Dime, Iku –Volteó a mirarme, tenía algo de helado embarrado en sus mejillas y me reí al verla, ella hizo un puchero y luego la limpié con un pañuelo.

-Disculpe, pero ¿no cree que deberíamos estar pensando que película iremos a ver?

-Pues claro, vamos de una vez, de hecho ya se cual podríamos ir a ver.

Ambas nos fuimos muy animadas al cine. En el trayecto noté que varias personas miraban muy fijamente a la joven Miku y de vez en cuando me miraban a mí.

Yo no me considero una persona atractiva, estoy segura de que la joven Miku tiene muchas más cualidades en los que la gente se fijaría que yo. Ella siempre fue una niña muy linda, amable, de buen corazón y sobre todo inocente, yo sin embargo no siempre fui bien agraciada, estoy segura de que ando un poco pasada de peso aunque los demás digan que se debe a mi traje de sirvienta, yo digo que eso no tiene nada que ver.

Caminamos y caminamos, pero por una extraña fuerza mágica no encontrábamos la sala de proyecciones. La joven Miku empezó a desesperarse, incluso viendo los mapas dispersos en el interior de la plaza nos fue imposible encontrar el cine. Un tanto agotadas de tanta caminata, decidimos parar en otro negocio a pedir alguna indicación al encargado. Divisé a unos cuantos pasos a un muchachito rubio que tenía en su playera el gafete de "subgerente", que raro, parece muy joven para tal puesto.

-Disculpe, ¿podría indicarnos donde queda la sala de proyecciones? –Pregunté cortésmente.

-¿Perdón, me hablaba a mi?

¡Dios! Que lindo resultó ser el rubio. Era como de mi estatura o tal vez un poco más bajito, tenía unos ojos azules como el cielo, muy preciosos; su piel era blanca y se notaba lo tersa y suave que la tenía, pero de todo, lo que más me llamó la atención fue su voz.

-S-si –Atiné a tartamudear y creo que me había sonrojado –Pregunté si era tan amable de decirnos donde queda el cine –Dije bajando un poco la cabeza, pero sin dejar de verlo. Por el rabillo del ojo noté como la joven Miku estaba un tanto más sonrojada que yo, no la culpo, el jovencito es alguien muy adorable y sobretodo guapo.

-Sigan este pasillo, donde vean un puesto de pizzas doblen a la derecha y el pasillo siguiente las dejará en la entrada –Indicó haciendo señas con los brazos de a donde teníamos que dirigirnos.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo la joven Miku animadamente y con una sonrisa –Ya estábamos desesperadas, no creí que este lugar fuera tan grande.

-¿Es la primera vez que vienen al "Evillious"? –Creo que se refería al nombre de la plaza.

-De hecho, somos nuevas en la ciudad –Dijo la joven Miku un poco apenada, rascándose detrás de la nuca –Bueno, solo yo, mi amiga Iku solía vivir aquí.

-Bueno, han pasado varias cosas por aquí en tan poco tiempo, no la culpo por no poder orientarse correctamente -¿Acaso me habían insultado? Si es así, ¿por qué estoy riendo?

-Sabes, me caes bien, ¿te parece venir con nosotros? –Sugirió la joven con una sonrisa a lo que creo que el pequeño subgerente se sonrojo.

-Pero si no las conozco y… estoy trabajando. –Se excusó.

-Pues yo me llamo Miku Hatsune y ella es mi amiga Iku Acme, listo ya estamos presentados, y no te preocupes por el trabajo, nadie notará tu ausencia.

-Pe-pero –No el joven no pudo objetar más, pues fue arrastrado por la joven Miku a la sala de proyecciones, aunque el muchachito no parecía poner resistencia alguna.

-Ustedes se habrán presentado –Dijo estando ya a la par conmigo, justo detrás de la joven Miku –Me llamo Len Kagamine, un gusto –Me sonrió y yo devolví el gesto.

Pronto nos perdimos en el mar de gente que estaba hecho el cine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al parecer a la joven Miku no le había importado mucho haber secuestrado por más de dos horas al muchachito Len, pues ahora nos encontrábamos en una cafetería de nombre "Enbizaka". En el interior, bastó con que la joven Miku virará a la derecha para ponerse a gritar como loca.

-¡Luka!

-¡Miku! ¡Iku! –Pareciera ser que el destino estaba uniendo viejas amistades ahora.

-¡Luka! –La joven Miku salió prácticamente disparada a donde se encontraba la otra persona, una mujercita alta de cabello largo y rosado.

-¿Siempre se comporta así?

-A veces –Respondí algo avergonzada por la actitud que tomaba mi ama en estos casos. Len rió y ambos alcanzamos a acercarnos a donde ellas se fueron a sentar.

Platicamos… bueno, yo fui la única que me había quedado callada, a lo mucho formaba frases de alrededor de cinco o siete palabras, pero no más, no tenía nada interesante que decir o de que hablar. Después nos fuimos, Len se me quedó mirando mucho tiempo en lo que nos acompañaba a casa, me sentí un poco incómoda y mi corazón me latía demasiado rápido además de que sentía la cara sumamente enrojecida. La joven Miku miraba y charlaba con Len, pero este parecía no prestarle mucha atención porque yo la acaparaba.

En la casa, lo primero que pasó fue que la joven Miku me tomó del brazo y me encerró en su habitación.

-¿Dime qué piensas de Len?

-¿Eh?

-¿A que es lindo?, es muy tierno y guapo, le gusta lo mismo que a mi y resulta que es un excelente compositor.

-¿Ah si?

-Si, me mostró una de sus canciones que tenía grabadas en su celular y quedé maravillada de lo apasionado que es. Definitivamente es mi tipo.

-Me alegro por usted, joven Miku –Dije sonriente, sin embargo yo no quería sonreír. Me sentía… amenazada.

-Iku, respóndeme como amiga –Pidió haciéndome sentar y sentándose a mi lado -¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

-No entiendo, joven Miku, realmente no se como se siente eso así que no puedo responder.

-Pues… estar enamorado es… es querer estar mucho tiempo con esa persona especial, que con solo verte ya te sientas alagada aunque las palabras tampoco están de más, quieres que solo se fije en ti y te llene de dulces y regalos, los mimos también cuentan.

-¿Mimos?

-Tomarse de la mano o incluso besarse –Ella estaba roja, no se si porque lo dijo todo muy rápido o por algo más.

Pero creo reconocer el sentimiento ahora que ya se que se siente, creo… creo que es lo que siento por Len. ¿Esto es a lo que varios llaman amor a primera vista?

-Me gusta Len.

-¿Perdón?

-Me… me gusta Len y… quisiera que me ayudes, ¿podrías hacerlo? –La miré confundida, iba a decirle algo pero ella continuó –Tus planes siempre funcionan, así que, me gustaría que idearas uno para que Len y yo nos volviéramos… novios.

-Joven Miku…

-Te lo pido como amiga, por favor.

En sus ojos hallé súplica, no recuerdo la última vez que la había visto así, pero si lo hacía entonces… ¿no estaría traicionándome a mi misma? Len me gusta, pero a la joven Miku también, pero ella me lo pidió como a una amiga, no como a su criada, su sirvienta.

-Lo haré…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Iku? ¿Crees que a Len le guste?

-Tranquila, joven Miku, no es necesario que porte uno de los vestidos que le ha comprado el amo, algo sencillo también ayuda a resaltar la belleza de las mujeres.

-Pero no creo que esto valla conmigo –Dijo mientras veía su atuendo. Consistía en una playera sin mangas gris, una corbata verde pegada a la tela de la playera con un pisa corbatas, falda igualmente gris con los bordes oscuros, medias negras por encima de la rodilla y zapatillas oscuras.

-Créeme, pareces una diva, a si, se me olvidaba esto –Le extendí un par de mangas negras con los bordes verdes, sin embargo las mangas no alcanzaban a cubrir más que de la muñeca hasta el codo.

-Repito, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Uní en matrimonio, prácticamente, a León y Lola, ¿no?

-Si, pero…

-Nada de peros, ahí viene –Dije mirando hacia la dirección de donde venía el rubio, él llevaba unos jeans y una chamarra amarilla con capucha. Se veía tan guapo, pero hago esto por la felicidad de mi amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Iku!

-¿Qué ocurre, joven Miku?

-¡Lo lograste, realmente eres una genio! ¡Len me dijo que era muy linda y le gustó la ropa que me escogiste!

-Me alegro mucho por usted –Sonreí, pero en realidad no quería hacerlo.

-Adivina qué… ¡Me invitó ir a su casa! –Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando se puso a saltar como loca por toda la sala. Se me de memoria su rutina de saltos así que no hubo mucho problema en salvar mi taza de café y alguno que otro florero -¡Pero quiero que vallas!

-¡¿Que yo qué? –Casi escupo mi café de la impresión -¿Por qué?

-Porque te necesito a mi lado, tu sabes como funciona la mente de los chicos, seguro tienes experiencia con ellos y por eso es que sabías que mi ropa le gustaría –Lloriqueó.

-Pe… pero… -Puso una cara de perrito regañado a la cual no pude resistirme –De… de acuerdo…

-¡Arreglémonos de una vez!

-¿Qué? –Fui arrastrada nuevamente a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Len! –La joven Miku aporreaba la puerta, se veía muy feliz.

El episodio en su cuarto posiblemente nunca lo olvide, tanta ropa volando por todos lados, me recuerda la guerra que tuvieron Meiko y Kaito en la cocina, helado y botellas saliendo disparados desde ambos lados de la cocina como proyectiles.

Miku se ve linda, lleva una playera blanca, siendo cubierta por una chaqueta gris y una boina verde, sus pantalones se ajustan bien a sus piernas y las botas de lana que cubren sus pies le hacen un atuendo perfecto, faltaba la bufanda que ya no alcanzó a ponerse.

Yo, en cambio, sigo con mi traje de sirvienta. El frio no me hace nada, pero me hubiera gustado usar algo diferente para la ocasión.

-Chicas, menos mal llegaron, creí que ya no vendrían –Nos atendió Len dejándonos pasar. Su casa es cómoda, pequeña, pero muy bonita. Nos invitó a sentarnos a la sala.

-¡Ni pensarlo, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber como vivías!

-Bueno, mis padres no están así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos –Dijo sentándose a mi lado. Yo quedaba entre Len y Miku.

Me sentía un tanto incómoda por ser el impedimento de que ellos pudieran hablar tranquilos, solo atinaba a agachar la cabeza y encogerme un poco, pero me era difícil; la mano de Len sobre la mía me ponía muy nerviosa y sentía los deseos de alejar mi mano, pero si hacía eso entonces seguramente terminaría golpeando a la joven Miku y claro que jamás me lo perdonaría.

-Esto… me avergüenza decirlo –La joven Miku rascó su nuca y rio nerviosamente -¿Dónde está el baño?

-Sube las escaleras, al fondo a la derecha.

-Gracias… -Se fue.

-Que molesta es a veces, pero es muy divertida también –Len se quedó mirando a donde se había ido Miku.

-Si, es una gran persona.

-¿Desde hace cuanto que la conoces? –Me preguntó con curiosidad.

-Desde… creo que desde pequeñas –Respondí evitando mirarlo –Mi padre fue mayordomo personal del suyo y cuando murió yo tomé su puesto, he trabajado para la familia Hatsune por cerca de ocho años.

-¿Es rica?

-¿Algún otro motivo por el cual yo siempre esté vestida de maid?

-Supongo –Dirigió la vista al techo –Creí que eres de esas chicas a las cuales les gustaba esa clase de uniformes.

-No, nada de eso, aunque es muy cómodo debo admitir –Len rio y yo con él. Iba a cubrir mi boca para evitar que se me salieran mis horribles carcajadas que la gente siempre confunde con gemidos, fue cuando caí en cuenta de que nuestras manos seguían unidas –L… Len…

-Si, Iku.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez de alguien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –Parecía no entender, supongo que es razonable porque yo tampoco entiendo mucho.

-Porque… creo que tú… me gustas… -Sinceré mi corazón, pero prometí ayudar a la joven Miku –Pero quiero que te enamores de la joven Miku y que la ames… -Sentía las lágrimas amenazando con salir y la presión que sometía Len sobre mi mano aumentaba –Has lo posible por que eso pase, ella tiene más cualidades que yo… estoy segura de que podrás estar mejor al lado de ella que conmigo… ¿pero qué digo?, seguramente tu no me tienes en consideración…

-No, Iku, espera…

-Adiós, dile a Miku que me adelanto, que me sentía mal –Y no mentía. Salí corriendo de la casa de Len y me desaparecí entre la multitud de la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasó una semana tras eso, mis planes no van funcionando de la manera que yo quiero y mis roces con Len han sido cada vez más frecuentes, para colmo la joven Miku no se encuentra a mi lado en esos momentos. Miku está un poco asustada de que Len haya perdido el interés en ella, pero mientras yo siga respirando juro que eso no va a pasar.

Ahora nos encontramos en una cafetería, de hecho es la misma donde encontramos a Luka la otra vez. Fue curioso descubrir que ahí trabajaba Luka, nos explicó que aquella vez que la vimos estaba en su día libre y por eso no estaba uniformada. Los uniformes son lindos, tradicionales de hecho, un kimono rojo, con una cinta verde rodeándole la cintura y un adorno para el cabello de color dorado.

Nos encontramos también a Rin, una empleada de Len. Por un momento pareciera que esa rubia tan parecida a él estuviera enamorada también del rubio, entonces seríamos tres y la competencia estaría más reñida, pero Rin explicó que solo lo quería como a un amigo, que ella ya tenía novio y que hasta incluso podía dar unos secretitos a Miku para enamorarlo.

Sin embargo, notaba como Len ignoraba de a ratos a la joven Miku y me miraba a mi, yo solo atinaba a esconder mi rostro enrojecido o salir huyendo al baño para aclarar mi mente un poco. Me siento mal, mi pecho me duele cada vez que lo veo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenas noches, Iku.

-Buenas noches, joven Miku.

Pasaron dos días de eso, la joven Miku se enfermó del estómago, pero Len venía a verla aunque a veces sentía que lo hacía por mí. Len se quedó todo el rato, en esta ocasión, dentro de la habitación de Miku. Yo iba a servirles té y a darles bocadillos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo me quedé en mi cama, no quería ver a ese lindo rubio. Estoy tan loca que le puse una fotografía suya a la cara de la almohada en forma de cebolla con la que siempre duermo.

-Soy un caso perdido.

En ese instante mi celular vibró.

-Un mensaje, ¿quién será a estas horas? –Tomé el móvil y vi la pantalla… era de Len. Con algo de miedo decidí finalmente leer que decía –"Después de un tiempo pensándolo, quiero decirte que tu también me gustas. Por favor, se mi novia. Len"

Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos después de eso y no dormí en toda la noche, ni salí de mi habitación a la mañana siguiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lloraba noches enteras, pero no permitía que el dolor de mi corazón haga que faltara a mi promesa. Seguí ideando planes para unirlos, no me rendí, estuve tres semanas enteras programando citas y encuentros para la joven Miku y Len. La joven Miku volvía todas las tardes cada vez más animada, siempre tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro; incluso me las arreglé para que ellos quedaran en la misma clase y se sentaran juntos en la escuela, pero también buscaba la forma de alejarme de Len y evitar topármelo o todo se iría abajo y seguramente por mi culpa.

Un día… un día llegó la noticia que tanto miedo tenía de oír.

-¡Len me pidió ser su novia!

-¡Felicidades! –Sonreí, pero no quise hacerlo sino todo lo contrario, quería llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi último plan fue que tuvieran una cita, el cine, para consumar su primer beso. En tanto, yo me fui al parque, por primera vez no estaba usando mi uniforme de maid, la joven Miku en agradecimiento me regaló una playera verde limón, una tiara para que la usara con mi cabello suelto, unos pants negros y unos tenis blancos.

¿Realmente había hecho lo correcto? ¿Buscar la felicidad de mi amiga antes que escuchar mi corazón?

-Disculpa, ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado?

-No hay problema, es un parque público después de todo.

-Gracias –El chico que se sentó junto a mí… es extraño, parece que tiene canas pero su rostro es joven, será mi edad, pero es mucho más alto y eso me hace dudar. Tiene el cabello castaño y es moreno, se ve amigable,

-¿Por qué tan triste?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te aflige?, cuéntame, siempre digo que hablar con un extraño es la mejor manera de desahogarse –Me sonríe, pero no encuentro lógica en su comentario, sin embargo no tengo nada que perder si le digo mis dudas.

Entonces le conté como hice para enamorar a Len y a la joven Miku.

-Ya veo.

-Si, estoy confundida, es que ¿Hice bien? ¿Hice lo correcto?

-Posiblemente no –Su respuesta hace que me ponga más triste –Pero demostraste ser una gran amiga y eso vale mucho.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro, en casos así me gustaría tener un amigo como tú… este…

-Iku, me llamo Iku Acme.

-Un gusto, Iku, mi nombre es Al, pero todos me conocen como Big-Al –Sonríe señalándose a si mismo y yo rio por la pose que hace -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-La cara que haces, es muy linda –Seguí riendo, pero no pude evitar reprimir uno de mis gemidos –Siento eso, yo… yo no puedo controlarme cuando eso ocurre…

-¿El qué? –Me mira confundido.

-Mi… mi gemido –Me avergüenza confesarle a alguien este secreto, pero me agrada y no quiero que piense mal de mi –Cuando suelo reír mucho gimo y la gente cree que soy sucia o una ofrecida –Bajo la mirada recordando una que otra burla que me hicieron hace mucho.

-¿De verdad? –Dice sorprendido –Yo pienso que es una risa adorable.

-¿Tu crees?

-Si –Revisa su reloj y se espanta -¡Qué tarde es!, lo siento, debo irme.

-Aguarda –El se detiene -¿Te parece si salimos alguna vez?

-Por mi no hay problema, ¿te parece mañana, en el Enbizaka?

-Ahí estaré, ¿a las cuatro?

-No me gusta que me dejen plantado.

¿Lo han plantado?, bueno, es un chico agradable y me sorprende. Debo ir al centro a comprarme algo de ropa… ¡Oh! Si son Len y la joven Miku, se ven bien tomados de la mano. Ahora es mi turno para ser feliz. Perdona, Len, por haberte olvidado tan fácil.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
